


Beginnings

by Ilska



Series: One Hundred Moments [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: 1.5k words +, Beginnings, Other, Reader Insert, Slight swearing, Swearing, reader - Freeform, reader imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilska/pseuds/Ilska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, he says that you’re, and, I mean, this is exactly what he said, ‘Too attractive. Seriously, how I am I meant to focus with an angel like that sitting just over there?’” - The Reader and Aaron meet, via Chris, in a park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of a one-hundred part series containing various Rooster Teeth, Achievement Hunter, and Funhaus employees. Please read, enjoy, and respond with your feedback!

The beginning of your knowing Aaron had actually happened in a park, two and half miles from your apartment. It was odd that you never met until that afternoon, seeing as you later found out you lived in the same building, but that was where it happened. _How_ was you had been sitting on a bench when you’d seen him about one-hundred metres in-front of you, in some absolutely _ridiculous_ costume, with camera’s trailing behind him. You didn’t know what he was doing, and because it was being filmed you weren’t keen on interrupting what was happening either; so you’d looked back down to the book you’d brought with you, and kept reading.  
  
Half an hour or so of reading later, you felt a light tap on your shoulder. You thought it was a leaf, or a twig, so you ignored it – that was until you felt a second, harder tap on your shoulder, and looked up. Before you stood a second man, different to the man in the ridiculous costume you’d seen earlier. This person before you was shorter, less tan, with shorter brown hair, and instead of the beautiful blue eyes of the man you’d seen earlier, this one had brown.  
  
“Yes?” you asked, looking up at him with eyes squinted because of the suns unforgiving rays.  
  
“Could you leave?” The stranger responded.  
  
You looked up at the man, affronted and shocked at his response. It was rude, uncalled for, and it came from nowhere. As far as you knew, you weren’t in their cameras, or actors’ line of sight, and you definitely weren’t being obnoxious and making any sound.  
  
“Excuse you?” you retorted, slight insult still in your tone.  
  
“Oh, shit – sorry, sorry!” the man apologised as soon as he noted your offense, “I didn’t mean to, uh, oh my god–”  
  
You snapped your book shut, and replied. “Get on with it, _please_.”  
  
“I’m so _sorry_ ,” you glared at the man in front of you.  
  
“It’s just that, uh–” he scratched the back of his head, “Basically we, that being me and my, uh, friends, kind of need you to leave.”  
  
“Why?” you scowled at the stranger again, “Why do I need to leave? I’m not doing anything am I?”  
  
“ _Actually_ …”  
  
“Oh my god, _really?_ What – what is it could I possibly be doing that gets in your way, when you’re _that_ –” you pointed to the people, his friends, who were now looking at the two of you, “Far away from me?”  
  
“Well you’re actually,” he rubbed the back of his head again, “How do I put this? Uhhh – you’re distracting my friend, Aaron. You see, he needs to be focussing on his lines and you are, uh, distracting him.”  
  
“How?” the man before you raised his brows at you, confused, “ _How_ am I distracting your friend?”  
  
“Well, he says that you’re, and, I mean, this is exactly what he said, ‘ _Too attractive. Seriously, how I am I meant to focus with an angel like that sitting_ just _over there?’_ ”  
  
“Oh.” You blushed, your cheeks heating up, “Well, I’m meant to meet a friend here in a couple of hours; I just came to read for a, uh, while before I have to do anything.”  
  
“Alright.” He smiled awkwardly, “Could you at least move onto the bench that’s on the other side of the tree? Just until we’re done, I promise.”  
  
You nodded with your consent, and picked up your book and bag, and readied yourself to move. You stopped, though, to ask one last question of the stranger.  
  
“What’s your friend’s name, by the way? And yours too.”  
  
“Oh yeah,” he bobbed his head, “He’s Aaron, I’m Chris – nice to meet you.”  
  
“I’m Y/N, nice to meet you too.” You shook his hand, smiling as you did so, but then let go so that he could walk away; however, you stopped him before he could get too far, “Tell Aaron I think he’s cute too!”  
  
With that the stranger, Chris you reminded yourself, walked back to his friends, giving an enthusiastic thumbs up as he did; and you removed yourself to the opposite side of the tree, out of Aaron's sight.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two and a half hours, and an overdue cancellation text from your friend, later and you were ready to leave the park. It wasn’t that you didn’t appreciate getting outside, and having time to read your book, but you’d _really_ wanted to catch up with your friend. The two of you hadn’t seen each other in such a long time; their work kept them away from Austin, whereas you worked from home, or occasionally in offices, as a contractual editor. You’d known each other since the beginning of high-school, and had been really close once upon a time, but you’d gone down different paths – and it showed. You sighed, yearning for a time when there weren’t so many obstacles in the way of you catching up with friends, and stood up from the bench you’d been occupying since you’d been asked to move. You hadn’t heard anything else from Chris, or his handsome friend Aaron, either; so you assumed that they were even quieter than they had been before, when you hadn’t really been focusing on them, or they’d left. You were a little disappointed, it wasn’t often that you went out and were hit on, admittedly by a third party, by an attractive man, but you moved on. As your mother would say, ‘ _There are plenty of other fish in the sea_.’

So you began walking down the street, making your way down the street, on the way to your apartment, when yet _another_ tap on your shoulder occurred. You weren’t under a tree this time, and thus in the way of rogue twigs, so you turned around, and were pleasantly surprised to find a pair of bright, blue eyes staring back at you.

“Oh.” Your mouth popped open in shock, leaving your jaw hanging floppily. You snapped your mouth shut, and managed to choke out a response to the man that was now stood in front of you, “Hi.”

‘ _Hi_ ’, when it seemed like Aaron wouldn’t respond to you, you resigned yourself to an eternity of remembering this moment with agonisingly, embarrassing detail. You wanted to smack yourself upside the head for being _so_ socially inept; you were good at so many other things, you thought, but when a handsome guy actually approached you, you became flabbergasted and cotton-mouthed. You were an idiot, you thought, an absolute –

“Hey, hey – don’t say that about yourself. You’re too pretty to be an idiot.”

“Oh my god,” you gulped, “Did I actually just say all of that out loud?”

“Not all of it,” he smiled, “Just the last part, which I have to disagree with. What else were you thinking? How devilishly handsome I am? How good-looking you are? How much of an attractive couple we’d make?” when you didn’t responded it was Aaron’s turn to agonise over what he had said, “Oooh,” he winced, “Did I take that too far? I’m sorry if I did – I really am–”

“Hey!” you laughed, then smiled as you put your hand up to stop him from rambling, “I was actually thinking about how I’d messed my first ever hello to you. You know, I was actually planning on hiding under my blankets in embarrassment for just about _forever_ if you hadn’t of responded.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah! I had it all planned out – I was going to run home, eat the biggest carton of ice-cream I had, down a bottle of alcohol or two, and then sleep it off until the end of days. When I want to agonise over something, I can get _pretty_ melodramatic. Just ask my friend–” you grimaced, “Who, coincidentally, abandoned a night of debauchery with me for a meeting with some stuffy businessmen. Never-mind that, then.”

“Well, I don’t know about debauchery, since I’ve got another shoot tomorrow, but I can offer some _fine_ console games, and a couple of beers back at my apartment – that is if you’d like to join me?”

You thought it over for a moment, before you responded with your decision.

“Sure, why the hell not? It’s not every day a good-looking guy decides to invite me back to his apartment. Oh, by the way, your name _is_ Aaron, right?”

“Yeah, it is - and you’re Y/N?” you nodded, “Chris told me. And good-looking, huh? You’re pretty good-looking yourself, Y/N.”

“Alright handsome,” you chuckled, “Where’s your apartment?” Aaron nodded in the direction you had been heading, and began leading the way back to wherever he lived. You talked all the way to his flat, getting to know one-another and telling ridiculous stories, before you arrived. As if by little more than coincidence, you arrived and stopped at _your_ apartment building; you’d asked him, more than just a little suspiciously, _how_ he knew where you lived. When he told you that he also lived there, him on the fifth floor, you responding that you were directly under him on the fourth, you both laughed, and wondered how you hadn’t met each other before that fateful day in the park.


End file.
